sakura_ccfandomcom-20200215-history
5DSBG051
"Signers of Altomare - Part 2" is the 51st chapter of 5Ds Blazing Gale. Storyline As the champion's duel between Team Sakura's Jason and Posie and Team Kaminari continues, each of them pull off combinations that truly make this duel one befitting of high level duelists. Featured Duels Turn 6 (Jason) Jason: 8 SPC; Posie: 6 SPC; Natsuki: 6 SPC; Masaharu: 6 SPC *Jason draws a card. *Summons Elemental Hero Reloader (1500/1100). Due to its effect, all Elemental Hero monsters that are currently banished return to their owner's Decks, then Jason draws 1 card for each. (There are 4: Voltic, Sakura, Striker and Absolute Zero) *Because Jason controls a Level 8 or higher monster, he Special Summons Sky Dragon Apprentice (1400/'1200') *Jason tunes Level 4 Reloader and Level 4 Sky Dragon Apprentice to Synchro Summon his spirit card: Spirit Dragon Envoy - Storm Signer Jason (3000/2500). *Activates his Storm Signer's ability, banishing the top 2 cards of his Deck to gain 1200 ATK until the End Phase (ATK 3000 -> 4200). *Attacks Natsuki directly with Golden Dreamlight Dragon (Natsuki: LP 10400 -> 6600) *Attacks Masaharu's with Storm Signer (Masaharu: LP 8000 -> 5800). Due to Jason's Storm Signer effect, Masaharu takes 1600 damage (400 for every Level of Mist Falcon); (LP 5800 -> 4200). *Attacks Natsuki directly with Elemental Hero Torrential Sakura (LP 6600 -> 3700). *Natsuki activates her face-down Hero Revival, Special Summon an Elemental Hero from her Graveyard since she took 2000 or damage from a direct attack. She Special Summons (1800/'300'); then adds to her hand with Stratos's effect. *Jason sets 2 cards face-down and ends. The ATK of his Storm Signer returns back to normal (ATK 4200 -> 3000). Turn 7 (Masaharu) Jason: 9 SPC; Posie: 7 SPC; Natsuki: 7 SPC; Masaharu: 7 SPC *Masaharu draws a card. *Summons Mist Valley Magical Beast (1300/'1200). With its effect, Masaharu Special Summons Mist Valley Falcon with its effect negated. *Masaharu tunes Level 4 Falcon with Level 3 Magic Beast to Synchro Summon ('2600/2400). He activates its effect, returning a face-down to his hand to have it gain 500 ATK (ATK 2600 -> 3100). *Jason activates Advance Synchro Battle, allowing both Posie and himself to Synchro Summon a Level 7 monster by sending the proper materials from their Deck to the Graveyard (which is equal to Thunder Lord's own Level). *Posie sends Level 5 and Level 2 to Synchro Summon Angel Bunny Posie (2700/2200). *Jason sends Level 3 and Level 4 Elemental Hero Mizukari to Synchro Summon (2500/1700). *Masaharu activates the second effect of his Mist Valley Magic Beast. By banishing it in the Graveyard along with 2 Mist Valleys from the Deck, he can negate the effects of all other monsters on the field. He banishes and another Mist Valley Falcon. *Jason activates his Storm SIgner's ability, banishing it to negate the effect of Masaharu's Magical Beast. *Because Masaharu cannot attack due to the effect of Angel Bunny Posie, he ends. **Due to Storm Signer's ability, it returns during the End Phase. Masaharu takes 700 damage and discards 2 cards from the top of his Deck. (Masaharu: LP 4200 -> 3500) **The ATK of Masaharu's Lightning God Ogre (Thunder Lord) returns to normal (ATK 3100 -> 2600) To be continued in next chapter Category:5Ds Blazing Gale Chapters